Eclipsefur's Destiny: Chapter 7
"WindClan!" Eclipsefur yowled, rushing through the bramble entrance and into the ThunderClan camp. She knew Breezepelt wanted his kit and Onestar wanted a new warrior, but would they go this far? Blood roared through her ears as Eclipsefur leaped on top of a WindClan warrior, Sedgewhisker. The light tabby she-cat had sharp claws, but they were no match for Eclipsefur's strength and fighting skill. Eclipsefur landed a hard blow to Sedgewhisker's face, making the WindClan warrior fall to the ground. Eclipsefur got on top and began slicing her claws down Sedgewhisker's soft belly. "Stop!" Sedgewhisker screeched in agony. "Are you going to leave ThunderClan alone?" Eclipsefur asked, threatening her by placing her claws down on Sedgewhisker's throat. "Yes just let me go!" Sedgewhisker yowled, thrashing wildly. Eclipsefur let loose of some pressure and the WindClan cat raced toward the entrance, leaving a blood trail. Emberfoot appeared in front of Eclipsefur, and challenged her, seeing his former apprentice being beaten by Eclipsefur. The gray tom leaped at her and they went rolling in a ball of fur and claws. Eclipsefur sliced at his ears, blood splattering. She was waiting for Hawkfrost to whisper encouragement or tell her what to do, but he didn't. She swiped Emberfoot's paws out from under him and bit into his neck, careful not to kill him in front of her clanmates. "I could snap you right now, Emberfoot! Is that what you want?" Eclipsefur snarled, biting down harder. She heard a muffled no and she released him, watching him run after Sedgewhisker. Eclipsefur looked around and saw Mosspaw struggling with Swallowtail. Eclipsefur rushed over and tackled the dark gray she-cat. Swallowtail bit down on Eclipsefur's foreleg, but Eclipsefur ignored the pain and slashed at Swallowtail's face, getting her to break the grip. "I can handle her from here!" Mosspaw mewed quickly. Eclipsefur nodded and ran to the nursery where Redflame and Foxleap were fighting off Breezepelt, Heathertail and Furzepaw. "Breezepelt! How did I know he'd be the cause of this?" Eclipsefur said sarcastically under her breath. Furzepaw spotted a raging Eclipsefur approaching and the gray-and-white she-cat crouched, ready to spring. Eclipsefur snarled at the apprentice and as soon as she sprung, Eclipsefur ducked and whipped around, only to have thorn-sharp claws pierce her ear. A nick was left with blood oozing out. Eclipsefur hissed, and lashed out at Furzepaw, catching her on the throat, but not deep enough to hit the windpipe. Still, Furzepaw began wheezing as blood spurted out. Somewhere on the other side of camp, Redflame's voice called out. "Lionflower!" he wailed in sorrow. Eclipsefur knew she must've been killed. Good, now no one knows that I killed Firekit.... Meanwhile, Breezepelt must've managed to break through the barrier of brambles and into the nursery. Eclipsefur burst through and found him snarling over Ivypool. Darkkit and Breezekit (named after her father) cowered in the corner. "You can have Darkkit! Just please, never talk or fight with ThunderClan again!" Ivypool hissed. "I want to go with Daddy too!" Breezekit wailed, seeing her sister being taken up in Breezepelt's jaws. "Why are you letting them go?!" Eclipsefur growled. "So it won't cause trouble between us and WindClan. Besides, these aren't your kits, I make the decisions for them!" Ivypool hissed, suddenly vicious sounding. She was right, Eclipsefur couldn't do anything but stand there and watch. "Why can't I go?" Breezekit squeaked, looking at Breezepelt in confusion. Breezepelt looked to Ivypool, his amber eyes glinting. Ivypool just sweeped her tail around Breezekit one last time and held her close. Breezepelt picked her up along with Breezekit and ran out. With that, all the WindClan cats were gone. Ivypool looked so grief-stricken. Her blue eyes were shadowed with regret. "Why did I have his kits? All Breezepelt does is cause war and constantly nag other cats!" Ivypool wailed. Eclipsefur ignored her and padded into camp. There lay the bodies of Lionflower and Thornclaw. Spiderleg lay on the bloodied ground, badly wounded. How will Ivypool's kits cope with living with Breezepelt in WindClan?